Legend of Zelda: No such thing
by Zaios
Summary: Link is in love with a young girl, malon. but he risks everthing for the love that he and Malon have for each other...


Malon was sweeping the floor of the barn when link walked in with a bunch of flowers. He held the flowers out to her. "For you", he said with a smile. Malon took the daffodils and pansies from his hand and inhaled their sweet scent. "Thank you" she said. Link walked up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Malon smiled and placed the flowers on the milking chair and turned to Link, she put her arms around him and held him close. "I love you" he whispered as he gave her a small kiss on the lips," but I have to go," he said as he backed away out of the barn. Malon went back to sweeping the floor with a smile on her face. Link bumped into Mr. Ingo "oh sorry" link said. "Where are you going young man"? He asked. "To see queen Zelda, I need to talk to her" Link replied as ran off before Mr. Ingo could ask anymore questions. Mr. Ingo walked into the barn to see the flowers on the milking stool. "Where did you get those"? Malon froze. "Uh...I picked them earlier. I just didn't get a chance to put them in a vase" Mr. Ingo gave her a skeptical look and then he walked out of the barn. Malon sighed with relief. Several days later.... "Dad, I'm going to Lake Hylia," Malon said. "What for"? Malon sighed, "I want to be alone". Mr. Ingo looked up. "I bet that you're going to see Link". A chill ran don her back. "No....I'm just going to take a walk: why did you say that?!" "Because I know how you two look at each other. He's 29, you're 14! He's 15 years older that you, girl! Break it off before you get into some serious trouble. I'm warning you, "Mr. Ingo replied. "Where the heck did this come from?!" Malon snapped. Mr. Ingo stood up "because I went threw the same stuff with a girl named Peggy, when I was about 26 or 27, and I ended up going to jail over it"! He snapped. "Well that is not going to happen with link and I because we're smart!" Malon snapped. Talon turned to her and asked very concernly. "Do you and Link have something going on"?! Malon turned to him. No....I just have a crush on him, he's only my friend" "Then why did you say that you and Link won't get caught?" Talon asked. "I don't know. I just got carried away," Malon said "look just leave me alone".... Talon and Mr. Ingo backed off and allowed Malon to go to Lake Hylia. Link embraced her tight when he saw her. They kissed passionately under the light of the full moon. Malon sat down on the grass with link beside her. He laid his head on her shoulder and put his arm around her chest. She kissed his head. "I love you," she said. "I love you too". Malon got home about half passed midnight. She crept into the house and snuck upstairs to her room. "When did you get home last night?" Talon asked the next day. "About...10-11 o'clock" Malon replied the next day. "No, you didn't. You got home around 12-1 o'clock young lady"! "ohh..." Malon mumbled. "I'd like to talk to you and find out what the heck took you so long to go down to the dang lake and back. It usually only takes you about a half an hour," Talon said. Malon clutched her fists "go to heck!" she screamed as she ran out of the ranch to Links house. Link walked out of his house "Malon what are you doing here"? Malon gave him a hug. "I need you-I need to stay with you. My dad was being a butt he said mean things to me about you!" she cried. Link wiggled out of her grasp because many kokiri children were looking at them with queer looks. Link whispered very lowly in her ear, "try not to hug me in public people will find out now we can talk about this in the house, ok"? Upon entering the house, Malon told Link everything. He sighed. "I had a feeling that it'd come to this....look uh babe I think that we should slow down a bit because if you r dad and Mr. Ingo suspect anything my freedom could be on the line". Malon began to sob. "But I don't want to slow down! I want us to get married and have children someday." Link looked at his feet and then he said softly, "when you're 17, I'll be 32. Do you really think that you'd want me then? You'd probably be looking at another guy that is around your age, someone that you can have a future with-a real one. Now look, I'll still remain your friend, but I don't think that we should continue to see each other. It's just too risky especially if somebody probably already knows." Malon continued to cry, "Then I'll kill myself. You're everything to me " Link gave her a very threatening look. "Don't you even think about killing yourself over me? I'm not worth it. Trust me, I'm not"... "You are to me" Malon whimpered. Link took a hold of both of her hands "if you kill yourself over me, how do you think that, that will make me feel?! I'd feel very sad and regretful. Your dad, Mr. Ingo, myself, everyone who cares about you would become depressed. Now if you say that you love me and mean it, you won't kill yourself, please don't" Link begged. Malon gave him a sour look, and she releases his hands. "You know I thought that you loved me; I thought that you could make me feel better. But I guess that I was wrong; now I'm going". Malon walked out of Links house sobbing. Many of the kokiri children watched her walk into lost woods. They shook their heads. Malon sat on a log and sobbed loudly. "First my dad yells at me, and then the man that I love dumps me. My life is a living heck". Just then skull kid walked up to her. "Are you going to kill yourself?" "Huh?" Malon sobbed as she looked up. "Are you going to kill yourself? You should". "I-I don't know" Malon whimpered. "Well, you should. It'll make everyone very sorry. Your dad will be sorry for yelling at you, and Link will be sorry for dumping you'. "How did you know that my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend is Link?" Malon sobbed. The skull kid took about a minuet to answer. "He's very popular around this neck of the woods." "Well, how would I kill myself? I don't have anything to do so." The skull kid pulled a knife from his pocket. "Use this; it's pretty". The hilt was made of finely crafted wood. The blade was made from the finest steel. Malon took the weapon in her hands and looked it over "al-alright. I'll do it". A sinister smile crossed the skull kids face.... Malon raised the blade ready to stab herself when Link ran up to her. "No!" he screamed as he grabbed the knife from her hands. She got up and ran farther into the woods. Link chased after her. The skull kid watched him until he disappeared into the darkness. Malon continued to run as tears streamed down her cheeks. The bottom of her dress was ripped and torn. She tripped over a stick and fell to her knees. Link ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you want? How did you find me?" Malon cried. "The kokiri children told me," Link sobbed as he kissed her head. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Malon stood up and looked at Link angrily. "Why would you care where I went'? Why would you care if I was going to kill myself? You don't care about me. You only pretended to you son of a- "Malon left the rest unsaid. "I'm going to find that strange person, so that I can take his knife and stab myself, "she sobbed. Link grabbed her by the arm and slapped her across the face. "I care about you, I really truly love you. I don't want to see you dead; I want to see you alive! ALIVE! MALON! ALIVE!" Malon broke away from his grasp. "Yeah if you love me so much then why did you dump me!?" Malon sobbed. Link looked at his feet. "I truly love you, I truly want to be in love with you, but if I'm caught, I could go to prison for a long time. Then if Hyrule fell under attack, then....." link fell to the ground and started to cry hysterically. Malon knelt and rested his head on her knee. She stroked his head lovingly and kissed it softly. Link continued to cry in her lap. "I'm so scared" Malone nodded. "I'm so scared; I'm afraid to go to jail," Link sobbed. Malon stroked his ears. "Yeah, you're probably right, I'm not worth it. You know maybe we could just remain friends." Link looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, "just because our relationship is dropped here doesn't mean that we can't pick it up in the future when you're older." Malon nodded and gave Link one final kiss on the lips. Link forced a small smile. "I'll walk you home". Upon entering the ranch, Talon came out with several guards. "There he is men; he's the one who had been wooing my daughter." The guards came forth and grabbed Link. They threw him to the ground and shackled his hands behind his back. "No"! Malon screamed. Talon came up and pulled her away. "You deserve a whip' in girl". Malon cried hysterically as she watched the guards take Link away. Talon took her up to the barn where Mr. Ingo had the slip knot. Malon put her hands in the slipknot where she was hoisted to her tipsy toes. Talon held the other end of the rope as Mr. Ingo gave her thirty lashes with a bull whip. Meanwhile..... The guards threw Link into a dank cell. "Queen Zelda will see you shortly". Link crawled to a corner and sat onto some old molded straw. He buried his head in his lap and began to sob. "What have I done"? Malon dumbly walked into the house and up to her room. Her back stung and felt raw. It was painful for her to remove her dress and slip into her whit nigh gown. Tears stung her eyes. She looked at the back of her dress to see blood. Meanwhile.... "Lady Zelda" a guard shouted into the dungeon. Link looked up. Zelda walked up to his cell and sighed. "Did you make love to her Link? Did you engage in any mutual contact with that girl, Link"? Zelda asked calmly. "No....I didn't make love to her," Link replied. "Anything else"? Zelda asked. "I kissed her and held her close" Link replied sadly. Zelda looked down. "I see... you know the law has been changed recently; Anyone who is engaging in any mutual affairs will be beheaded (if their lover is a minor) regardless if minor or serious. "But my queen! I'm the hero of time. If I'm killed, then all of Hyrule will be unprotected." The queen said nothing and walked out of the dungeon. Later that night.... Malon crept out of her house to see Link in the dungeon. "Malon," link gasped when he saw her. Malon stuck her hands threw the iron bars and stroked links cheek. He took her hands and kissed them. "Malon I'm going to be beheaded tomorrow" Link sobbed. "No-no" Malon cried. Link kissed her hands again. "I love you very much, and please don't forget about me." Malon nodded sadly as tears fell from her eyes. Link looked at her. "Now, I'd like you to leave before you're caught." "I love you Link" Malon sobbed as she ran home. When she got home, Malon pulled out a knife and began to slash her hair off. The next morning... Zelda came into the dungeon with the executioner. Link began to tremble "please my queen" The queen looked at him then said to the executioner shackle him up and take him to the middle of town, torture and the final punishment will commence there" she then turned to a couple guards "alert the townsfolk". The guards took a bow" yes my lady". Meanwhile at the ranch.... "Whoopee!" that sucker is going down" Talon laughed as he slapped his knees. Mr. Ingo laughed like a maniac "let's go watch him get executed. I just love to see the look in his eye when they take the sword to his head." Malon watched them walk out of the ranch. "He'll die at 2:00 so we better hurry up it's already 1:50" she heard Talon yell happily. Malon began to cry "I'll kill myself" she sobbed as she walked out to the barn to set up a gallous. A simple one only consisting of a rope tied into a noose, thrown over a pillar and tied tightly, then a grain barrel to stand on. Meanwhile..... The guards brought Link to the center of the crowd in an open wagon tied to a stake. Many people yelled, screamed and threw food at him, like eggs and rotting vegetables. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The executioner untied him from the stake and tied his hands to a pillar and his legs to a small pony wagon. "Pull him!" the executioner yelled. The midget nodded and pulled the pony along, Link screamed in uncontrollable pain as his body was stretched to its limit. "Drop him" the executioner yelled. Two guards untied his legs and he fell to the ground. Meanwhile... Malon put the noose around her neck and looked at the clock "only minuets now" she sighed. Back at the execution circle.... Links tunic was ripped from his body, until all that remained on him was his boots and tights. "5oo lashes, my faithful executioner"! Queen Zelda yelled over the cheering crowd. The executioner bowed and shackled Link to a post. Then he picked up a long black bull whip from the table and began to whip. Link did not cry out once even when his back began to bleed. After the lashes were complete they pushed Link to his knees. Then executioner walked up behind him with a sword that had been freshly sharpened. "Any last words?" he asked. Link nodded and yelled "I LOVE YOU MALON!" over the crowd. The executioner raised the sword and swiped Links head off and at the same time back at the ranch Malon hung herself. Malon appeared in a field; she wore a white dress and glowed with magnificent light. Her hair had grown back and fell over her shoulders. She saw Link, he wore a pure white tunic and hood with highly polished brown boots, and she smiled and floated up to his magnificent glowing body. "Malon?" his voice echoed. Malon stroked his cheek lovingly. "I hung myself the exact same time you were executed" he voice echoed back. Link gave her a hug. "Now let's go home" Malon said as she a Link walked threw the field hand in hand. They no longer had to worry about people telling them what to do and who to love they were dead in the field of eternity... the end 


End file.
